From End to Beginning
by Teary-Eyed Angel
Summary: Lana and Clark have a secret. Will they tell Whitney? How will he take it? Short and sweet. Please R&R My 1st Smallville fic, so please be nice.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. In other words...don't sue me, I'm broke!

A/n: Ok, this is my first Smallville fic. I have not yet seen all the eps, so please, if I have made any mistakes, tell me. But be nice about it. And...on with the story...don't forget to review!!

Lana Lang and Whitney Fordman walked into the Talon coffeehouse hand in hand. Even on her nights off, Lana loved to hang out at the old movie theatre. They walked towards a table in the middle of the coffeehouse. Lana sat down when Whitney pulled out a chair for her. "Want anything?" he asked. Lana glanced over towards the door. Both happiness and fear overcame her. "Um, yeah, can you get me a cappuccino?" she asked quickly. Whitney gave her a warm smile, "Coming right up." He turned from her and made his way to the counter to place his order.

Clark, who had spotted Lana the moment he came in and had been waiting for her blonde-haired boyfriend to leave her alone, made his way over to stand in front of her. Lana jumped up, out of her chair, "Clark, what are you doing here? I thought we agreed-" "I know what we agreed to, Lana." Clark cut her off. "But I had to see you. What happened between us was-" This time, Lana cut him off. "What happened between us was an accident, Clark. It never should have happened. I have a boyfriend!" Clark tightened his jaw, "You didn't tell him, did you?" It took everything she had not to scream, "Of course not, there's nothing to tell!" Clark felt a lump in his throat and his eyes began to water. "He doesn't love you like I do." A single tear fell down his cheek. He couldn't stand to look into those beautiful, warm brown eyes. He looked over her shoulder and the man who had kept him from his love for so long came into his range of sight. He decided that if Lana wasn't going to tell him, he was going to show him. Lana reached up to dry the tear from his cheek. Before she was able to accomplish this task, Clark grabbed her hand in his own. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. He was surprised when she didn't pull away, and happy when she kissed him back.

Lana jumped when she heard a familiar voice shout from behind her, "What the hell is going on here?!" Whitney slammed the two cups of coffee he had gotten for himself and his girlfriend, down on the table. Lana quickly spun around, "Whitney, I can explain." But the truth was, she couldn't. She had, just a moment ago, been telling Clark that there was nothing between them. But if that were true, why had she kissed him?

Whitney's voice snapped her back to the reality at hand. "Is that what you were doing on Saturday when you told me you had to study?" he asked, his voice rising with every word. "N-"Lana started, but again, Clark cut her off. "Yes." Whitney turned his attention to Clark, only to turn it back to Lana. "Don't lie to me, Lana." He looked into her eyes, "Were you two together on Saturday night?" Lana met his gaze, "Yes." She answered simply. Tears formed in Whitney's eyes, and he let them fall. Lana, just as she had done with Clark, reached up to dry the tears from his face, and just as Clark, he grabbed her hand before she could. He brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles before he let it drop to her side. "Whitney, I-" Before Lana could finish, he put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "Don't say anything."

Again, Whitney turned his attention to Clark. "Treat her right, or you will be sorry." Clark stole a glance at Lana. Even though all he could see was the back of her head, she still took his breath away. He then turned back to the blonde-haired boy and said in a sincere tone, "I've loved Lana for a long time, Whitney. I'd rather die a thousand painful deaths than hurt her in any way." At hearing these words, Lana let a small smile slide across her face.

Whitney nodded at Clark when he had finished his speech. "You're a great guy, Clark. I just wish you had your eye on a different girl. I hope you two will be happy, honestly I do." As he finished this statement, he threw Lana a look filled with anger and pain. Whitney walked out of the coffeehouse without another word.

After a short pause, Clark asked, "Lana, are you okay?" She turned to face him and he was surprised to see her face free of tears. "What?" she asked as his expression. "It's just...you're not crying. I expected you to-" "Be drowning in tears?" Lana finished for him. When Clark nodded, she continued, "I'm sorry that I hurt him, but I'm not sorry that it's over." Clark let a grin slide onto his face. "Whitney and I weren't meant to be together, and maybe we aren't either. But we'll never know unless we try." Clark let his grin grow into a full-fledged smile. Lana gave him a smile that matched perfectly. "Now, where were we?"

Clark bent down to wrap his arms around her waist and lift her up. Lana, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck, both still smiling as wide as their mouths would let them. Their lips met. Maybe this wasn't going to be forever, but they were sure it would be fun while it lasted.


End file.
